1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for processing an input, on an input area of a mobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as the electronic communication industry continues to develop, a mobile terminal, which includes devices including but not limited to a mobile communication terminal (cellular phone), an electronic scheduler, a personal digital assistant, etc. has become a necessity of a modern society, and serves as an important means for transferring information quickly.
Generally, a conventional mobile terminal includes at least one button for performing an input. This button may be realized mechanically as a keybutton, for example, or when a touch screen is used, it may be realized in a in conjunction with software. When a user presses the button with his finger, an input signal (i.e. an actuating signal) for a relevant operation occurs. However, the conventional button may be useless to a user with a disability that involves manipulating his/her hands or fingers. In having difficulty in manipulating his/her hands, or a user facing a circumstance where the user cannot use his hands. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved input method that solves this inconvenience.